Lucy's Dragon
by NinjaHarryPotter4life
Summary: He's the thunder to my lighting. And I wouldn't have it any other way. A story that was left untold of the one women who stole the heart of Charlie Weasley. And kept it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers. This story is being continued by me!! Its first two chapters are from: ****TheOrangePhoenix ****She did not want to continue with this story so i have decided to. I am changing the first Chapter a bit from the original but other then that they completely belong to :TheOrangePhoenix . Slightly the first chapter belongs to me but not much of it... like three lines of it. ANYWAYS...  
**

**I hope you enjoy!!!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately and very obviously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately and very obviously.

Chapter One: The Big Book of Scaly Things

It's the Friday night before the first Quidditch game of the year and I'm spending it in the library. Why am I in the library? Because I'm a Ravenclaw, that's why. Being a Ravenclaw means I have nothing else to do on a Friday night but get all my homework done for the next two weeks. What do I spend the rest of my weekend doing, you ask. I spend it studying of course. I am the face of Ravenclaw and it saddens me. Because it means I have no life what so ever. Well actually that's not true. It just feels that way, I've been in the library for hours. Enveloped its its peaceful silence I sigh wistfully. I don't mind being alone but, I don't even have a close friend who would willingly spend their time studying with me in the library. Come to think of it I'm the only person in the library. There's not even another Ravenclaw sitting at one of the many tables. How sad is that?

Stretching I glanced up at the clock hanging from the wall. It was all most eleven and I still have three super long essays to write. Two for Charms and one for Care of Magical Creatures. Even though I'm a Ravenclaw (one who practically lives in the library at that) I'm falling behind in Care of Magical Creatures. I just don't get how knowing whether or not flobber worms like raisins is going to help us out later in life. By the way flobber worms don't like raisins. They actually die faster. So with the fact that I'm failing CMC in mind I did what any good Ravenclaw would do. I pushed my CMC book to the far end of the table and started my Charms essays.

I was half way through my first Charms essay when the door to the library opened with a bang (which caused Madam Pince to shh whoever had entered). Looking up from my hard work I looked at the intruder. His red hair was wind swept and slightly longer than normal. His blue eyes swept over the library frantically. His slightly tanned face was covered heavily with freckles (it looked the rest of his body might be to). And a Gryffindor tie hung loosely around his neck. He was Charlie Weasley, Seeker extraordinaire.

Everyone in all of Hogwarts knew of Head Boy and Seeker Charlie Weasley. I would say that he ran the school but he didn't have the giant ego that most Quidditch players seemed to get over the years. If it wasn't for him I have a feeling that the Gryffindor team wouldn't win the Quidditch Cup almost every year. Why he was in the library I didn't know. He was playing in the game tomorrow (against Ravenclaw) and it seemed to me that he would rather be back in his common room getting ready for the match with the rest of his team than standing in the library looking lost.

Taring my gaze from him I finished my Charms essay and started on my next one. Trying hard to forget about my CMC essay that was due in a week. It's not that I wasn't going to do my Care of Magical Creatures essay (what would the other Ravenclaws (and my teachers) think if I didn't do an essay) it's just that I was going to do it at the last minute like I normally did when it came to the useless class. I had just finished my last Charms essay and started to pact my things away when I was interrupted.

"Excuse me," someone said.

Looking up I found myself once again staring at the one and only Charlie Weasley. I was startled by the fact that he was talking to me. It's not like I don't talk to people, because I do, but it's normally other Ravenclaws. Charlie clearing his throat brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, hating how confused I sounded.

Charlie gave a slight smile. Just a small up turn of the corners of his mouth.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Depends. What do you need help with?" I asked praying it wasn't Care of Magical Creatures homework. It's no secret that the second eldest Weasley son was great at the one class I was currently failing. But even the smartest people need help sometimes. I'm living prof of that.

"I'm looking for a book on dragons," he said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"What kind of book?" He raised an eyebrow at me like I was deaf. "I mean there's a lot of different books on dragons. There's the ultimate guides of specific dragons and combined species. There's also care taking books and riding guides. And a whole lot more."

Charlie let out a slow breath. "You don't say."

I nodded and grabbed my CMC book from the far end of the table. Jamming it back in my bag I looked over at Charlie to find him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and he looked away, thinking.

"Do you think you can help me find a care taking guide?" Charlie finally asked turning back towards me.

"Sure," I said standing back and heading for the bookshelves. I heard Charlie following behind me. "Is there a spefic type you want to learn about?"

"Not really," Charlie sounded from behind, "Just whatever you think would help with dragon care taking."

I nodded and paused in front of a large section of magical creature books. I trailed a long slim finger over the spines looking for the right book. Spending all my free time in the library does have its advantages. Meaning I know where almost every single book is in the massive library of Hogwarts. The only books I'm not sure of are the ones in the restricted section. That's only because I'm never had a reason to go through the rather intimidating section of books. Not that I couldn't get a note of a professor if I wanted to.

Finally finding the right book I ran my finger up the spine and slowly pulled it off the bookshelf and handed it to Charlie.

"Here you are. The Big Book of Scaly Things By Robert Something-Or-Rather."

Charlie took the book from me and quickly leafed through the pages. He glanced back up at me before closing the book.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I expected Charlie to leave after that but he just stood there. He looked like he wanted to say something more but just continued to stand in front of me every now and then glancing down at the book then back up at me. After what felt like five minutes had passed I cleared my throat hoping he would say whatever it was that was his mind.

"Oh right," he suddenly said sticking a hand out towards me, "I'm Charlie Weasley."

I took his hand.

"Lucy Fields," I figured it was better to just introduce myself than tell him that I already knew who he was.

Charlie, who finally seemed satisfied with his library visit, started to turn his back on me and leave the library. He had his back to me and was starting to walk away when I blurted out the one question I wish I had kept to myself.

"Hey Charlie!" I called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to face me.

"Why did you want a book on dragons?" I asked.

I knew Charlie was good with animals. It was no secret. He went above and beyond the Care for Magical Creatures requirements and was even Professor Kettleburn's favorite student. Even though it was a good, no, a great place to be it was a hard place to be. But Charlie did it. The one thing I couldn't figure out was why Charlie wanted to know about dragons. I'll give him that dragons are interesting creatures but we haven't began to study them. Charlie definitely wasn't a person who followed the study habits of us Ravenclaws.

The corners of Charlie's mouth twitched upward as he began to explain the answer to my question. But he never got the chance.

"The library is closed!" Madam Pince barked at the two of us.

Charlie turned around and left the library. I glanced at Madam Pince to find her glaring at me. If you've never been on the other end of one of Madam Pince's glares consider yourself lucky. They could kill a ghost. I grimed and hurried out of the library trying to come up with a sane reason why Charlie Weasley was so interested by dragons.

* * *

Well there is chapter one :) Please review.

-Ninja :)


	2. Quidditch Day

**Hello Readers. This story is being continued by me!! Its first two chapters are from: ****TheOrangePhoenix ****She did not want to continue with this story so i have decided to. I am changing the first Chapter a bit from the original but other then that they completely belong to :TheOrangePhoenix . Slightly the first chapter belongs to me but not much of it... like three lines of it. ANYWAYS...  
**

**I hope you enjoy!!!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately and very obviously.

Chapter Two: Quidditch Day

Waking up at five in the morning on the week days is bad enough. But waking up at five in the morning on a Saturday is bloody insane. It's all because of that bloody game Quidditch. I have nothing against Quidditch. I find the game to be quite entertaining. But you when you come from a Muggle family like me and had never even heard of Quidditch until you game to Hogwarts you find the game rather hard to follow. Especially when no one explains the game to you. It's not like I don't have anyone who can explain the wonderful game of broom flying to me. In fact one of my best friends is dating the captain of the Ravenclaw team. Back in first year when I asked Kat to explain it to me she spent the whole game screaming her head off.

"Wake up Lucy!" Kat Palmer screamed jumping on my bed. I am currently trying and failing to hide under my blanket.

"Up and adam sunshine!" I heard Leah Cole yell from somewhere in the distance.

I screamed a no but it was lost in the thud of me and Kat hitting the floor. While jumping up and down on my bed Kat lost her balance and fell to the floor in a mess of curtains, pillows, and blankets. Unfortunately Kat manged to take me down with her.

Pulling the blue blanket off my head I glared at the blond laughing next to me. She found this whole thing extremely funny. While glaring at her I noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Half her face was covered in blue war paint and the other was covered in bronze. Across her forward in black paint was the word Ravenclaw. But that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught me eye was the shirt she was wearing.

Back in first year the three of us (Kat, Leah, and me) made our own Quidditch jerseys. They had simply been blue t-shirts with a bronze raven on the front and our last names on the back a long with a number (eight,nine, or ten). This year Kat made a new one. Her seventh year jersey was an actual jersey shirt with a moving bronze raven on the front. On the back was her nickname, Ba-Boo ( that's a whole different story), and the number eight.

"Don't worry, Sweet-Tart," Kat said pulling me up off the floor, "I have one for you too."

Before I could argue, or come up with a good excuse to get out of the game, Kat had me sitting in the 'make-up chair' and was starting on my war paint.

After thirty minutes of Leah and Kat arguing over on how to do my war paint I was finally done. Thank Merlin Leah had won the fight. Kat had wanted to cover my face completely in paint like she had down with hers but Leah said I wouldn't like that and decided on just putting to streaks of paint on each cheek. Simple yet spirited. If it wasn't for the fact that Leah was dating Nolan (Ravenclaw Captain) she would have lost the battle epically. But she is so she didn't.

While Kat dug through her trunk for my jersey I studied my face. My somewhat pale skin looked even paler under the dark war paint. My amber eyes looked bigger as I held them wide open to study the sparkles that were in Kat's war paint.

"Found it!" Kat boosted as she pulled the blue jersey out of her trunk and handed it to me.

I studied it before pulling it on. The front looked just like Kat's with the moving bronze raven. But on the back my jersey read 'Sweet-Tart' and had a number nine below it. After I pulled the shirt over my head Kat pushed me back down into the make-up chair.

"Since you got say over the war paint I get to do the hair."

Before either one of us could say anything Kat began braiding bronze and blue ribbon into my chocolate colored hair. She was definitely going to go all out this year for the only sport wizards have.

After Kat was finally done with my Quidditch make over Leah, Kat, and I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Leah hadn't stuck with me and Kat on wearing our homemade Quidditch jerseys. Instead she was wearing Nolan's jersey from last year. By the time we reached the Great Hall everyone else was already eating breakfast. It was easy to see which houses were supporting Gryffindor and which were supporting Ravenclaw. Let's just say it was easy to see that lions outrank ravens on the food chain.

Reaching the Ravenclaw table the three of us took seats next to our house team. Our main reason for seating with the team is because Leah and the captain are a thing (just in case I haven't mentioned that before). Our other reason is because Jack Stoll, one of the beaters, tends to pray when he gets nervous. I don't have anything against religious beliefs. It's just Jack's prays are extremly funny.

"Dear Merlin," Jack was mumbling when we sat down (Leah practically on top of Nolan. The two of them are cute together. They just don't understand that not everyone enjoins their views on PDA). "Please let Ravenclaw win the match without any injures. No what let me refrase that. Let Ravenclaw win the match with several injures on the Gryffindor behalf. Especially that good for nothing Seeker of theirs."

I frowned. Usually Jack's prays were funny and not violent. Maybe after six years of losing the cup the guy has finally cracked and is resorting to dirty measures and sick prays.

"Jay, man," Brandon Stoll, Jack's little brother by two years and the other beater, said slapping his brother. "That's not funny. It's cruel."

Jack glared at his brother but said nothing.

"Thank you Brandon," I said still looking at Jack in disbelief.

Jack was normally was a cool guy. But lately he's been bitter.

"Anytime Luce," the younger Stoll grinned.

Did I mention that Brandon sort of has a thing for me? While he does. I like the guy. But in a little brother nothing but family way and not the moving on from friends to more than friends way.

With a sound like a suction cup Nolan unstuck himself from Leah long enough to address his team.

"Alright guys," Nolan began only to get a glare from Rosie the Seeker and only girl on the team, "And girl. Let's head for the pitch."

We waited until Kat finished counting down from a hundred before we headed for the pitch ourselves.

The game took forever. Three hours, fifty minutes, and twenty two second to be exact. I don't understand Quidditch and find it to be boring sometime because I didn't know what was going on. I've tried to teach the game to myself. I even read every Quidditch book ever made and I still haven't got the hang of the sport. So whenever Kat and Leah dragged me down to the pitch I counted down until the game was over, by the second.

Sighing I followed the rest of my house. Everyone was rather depressed. Gryffindor beat us five hundred and sixty to three hundred and fifty. It was only the first match of the season and it was already clear that Gryffindor was going to win the Quidditch Cup. Again. I just can't believe that Nolan had exactly expected Ravenclaw to win. I mean our team is good. It's just not Gryffindor good. Of course Jack was getting rid of his anger by cursing the Gryffindor Seeker. While his brother, Brandon, took a different approach and stuck to cursing the Gryffindor beaters. Also known as the Weasley twins. For two second years they were quite good.

"Sweet-Tart!" Kat yelled from a head of me. "Are you going to celebrate with us?!?"

I gave her a confused look.

"Celebrate what?" I asked hoping she could hear me.

"Our loss!" She screamed laughing and running a head. Sometimes I just don't understand that girl.

I was standing at the bottom of the Great Stairs watching the Gryffindors head to their common room cheering and screaming for their victory party. That's the one bad thing about these Quidditch games. They always jam the front staircase. First you have to wait for the winning team to make their way up the stairs already celebrating. Then you have to wait for all the houses to pass if you want to avoid being pushed and shoved a long the only non-moving staircase in all of Hogwarts. And trust me you want to avoid being pushed and shoved on a staircase holding most of Hogwarts population.

"Romania," someone whispered in my ear.

Being caught off guard by the voice I jumped ten feet in the air and whipped around. I was staring into the blue eyes of Charlie Weasley. He had an amused look on his face. With my brain being dysfunctional because of having the bejesus scared out of me I had trouble putting a good sentence together.

"I-I...I" I stuttered, "What?"

At least I got one word out, I thought.

"Romania," he repeated, "It's why I wanted the book on dragons."

"Oh...kay," I said slowly trying to make sense of what he said. He smiled at my still confused expression.

"I want to work with dragons after school."

I frowned. "What does that have to do with Romania?"

"It's the dragon capital of the world." I nodded and he continued. "With the rumors about how infested it is with vampires and werewolves and what not the Prime Minster at the time figured it would be the best place to hold dragons. The way he saw was if a Muggle happened to see on of the dragons it would be easier to come up with a good fact story about the sighting."

"Interesting," I said. "How do you know all of this?"

Charlie folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"You're not the only one who does their research."

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by two twin ginger headed boys. I instantly recognized them as the Gryffindor beaters. It was easy to see that they were related to Charlie but it was even easier to see how hard it would is to tell them a part. I mean the two boys looked exactly the same.

"Charlie are you coming to the common room or not?" one asked.

"You do know that is a party going on in there?" the other one asked.

"Like now!" they both said at the same time.

Charlie looked down at them and pushed himself off the wall.

"Lucy, these are my brothers," he said pausing to study the twins, "Fred? And George?" The two boys nodded. "George, Fred, this is Lucy Fields."

After Charlie said my name the two boy's mouths formed identical Os and their blue eyes grew wide. I stole a glance at Charlie only to see the tip of his ears turning pink like he was embarrassed about something. But he was also giving his brothers a sort of warning look.

"Right," one of the twins said, "Let's go to the common room."

While I stood there wondering what Charlie could possibly had to be embarrassed about, and why he had gave his brothers that warning look, I noticed him heading for his common room with his brothers. Standing a lone in the Great Hall I watched Charlie Weasley walk away from me for the second time in two days. 

* * *

That's chapter 2 . Reviews would be loved!!! :)

-Ninja :)


	3. chapter 3

**Hello Readers. I hope you like this chapter and if you don't i want you to tell me. Review send me a message anything correct me on my grammar or spelling tell me what I'm doing wrong so then i can't make my writing better. Also nice reviews are welcome to. I really hope there are more nice then mean. Anyways... **

**OKAY!!! I don't know if I will continue this story. I thought I had a really good idea to continue it but frankly it took me so long to write this and I personally think its crap so unless anyone says other wise this story shall not be continuing but..  
**

**I hope you enjoy!!!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately and very obviously.

Charlie's POV (point of view)

Damn brothers interrupting everything.

And when I FINALLY get a chance to have a real conversation with amazing gorgeous,beautiful girl, I've had a stalker type crush on. Okay I don't want to sound creepy but I've had some classes with her before I noticed her before, I mean who hasn't. Sadly my brothers know about my crush. Thank god most people don't. Usually I have no problems with girls its just I don't know she's Lucy Feilds.

Her gorgeous spiral chocolate curls, that fall to the middle of her back. Her milky pale perfect skin. Wide Amber eyes that are always filled with knowledge and wisdom. Her not very taller stature around 5'6 probably. Its not like a measured her, just looks about that height. Considering my 6'2 height she's quite a bit shorter then me. Okay stop daydreaming Charlie.

I can't believe I never had the nerve to talk to her before. She's such and intimidating person, she is THE smartest in our is always in the library her nose barried in a book. Shes just so smart, and beautiful.  
She carrys herself in a way that isn't aggressive but not approachable. She's a Ravenclaw and I though she would laugh or smirk at me when I asked her for help. I was nervous she may even mutter something about my intelligence but no. She calmly asked what I was looking for and helped me and was very kind. She helped me out when I would have taken hours... hell even days before I found the book she gave me. I don't necessarily spend the most time in the Library. Okay so I've been in here probably 5 times in my whole 7 years at Hogwarts. I would have no idea of where to start looking. But she just goes up to a shelf knows exactly where to look and gets me the perfect book. Whoa she needs to get out of the library more. Hmm... maybe she will go to Hogsmead with me...  
"CHARLIE WEASLEY" screeches professor Mc Gonagall.

"huh.. oh sorry."

"Can you changed this frog into a pillow?"

"Uhmm... ah. Right."

Please work please work...  
I wave my wand over the frog and it starts expanding and forms into this weird frog/pillow thing.

"Mr. Weasley do try and pay attention in my class. I Expect more from you, your head boy and especially this is your NEWT year you can't be falling behind!" Reprimanded Professor Mc Gonagall.

I can hear some of the class snickering most. Stupid Slytherins.

**_RING!!!_**

Thank God for the bell.

"Class for homework 12'inch or parchment of the Transfiguration of living animals into inanimate objects. Mr. Weasley Wait a moment please."

Oh Crap.

"Good luck mate."Said my best friend Neil while giving me a pat on the back.

I walk up to her desk as soon as the last person leaves the room.

"Congratulations on winning the game yesterday Mr. Weasley."

Well that was unexpected.

"Uh.. Thanks professor"

"I know there was a party in the common room last night because of your win but that is no excuse to not participate in the lesson. I know you have a difficult year a head of you. With NEWT's, Quidditch and Your head boy duties. Don't fall behind, You have a bright future Mr. Weasley. Don't let this year ruin it for you.

"Err... No presser then."

I swear I almost made her laugh I saw her lip twitch into what almost could have been a smile. Until she composed herself and gave me a stern look.

"Get to your next class Mr. Weasley"

I gave her a big smile "Sure thing professor."

I had next class with Lucy.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V (point of view)

Oh. Gosh I have Care of Magical creatures next. My own personal hell.

Most people when I say that they think I'm being over dramatic ... BUT NO animals+me= FAILURE

Most people ask me why would I take that class in especially being in my NEWT year. Hell why would I keep taking it after 4th year.

The reason because I hate being wrong and I never give up no matter what. In every other class I know the questions, I know all of the material and soak it up like a sponge. Being wrong is not in my nature. It might be a Ravenclaw thing or just something that I'm used to, I just hate being wrong.

In Care of Magical Creature you have to interpret what an animal is going to do. You have to guess how much to feed an animal, guess what it likes. Take care of it. There is no direct instruction on how to do anything in that class. I learn with order, instructions, rules. Writing on paper to let me know if I'm doing it right or wrong. In Care of Magical Creature yeah sure there are some instructions on what to do. I just get so nervous that I'm not doing something right or the animal might kill me or well more like serious hurt me. I won't give it up even though I am complete rubbish in it. I don't know how to give up, especially since I signed up again I have to stick with it.

I am taking a very harsh course load this year. Nothing I can't handle though... I think. I am going to be working at the Department of Mystery's. Its the most secretive, prestigious and well paid(I'm just saying not bragging) department in the ministry. You need to have extremely power full magic and new and creative ideas to work there. I've already been an intern there for the last two summers, I have been researching and sharing my idea's and many of my projects have gone very well and hopefully will be completed soon. As soon as I'm out of Hogwarts I will be starting there full time. I am very excited, it is something I have been working so hard to get and extremely passionate about.

Oh crap I dozed off thinking about my future job again why does this always happen...

" ...and then he said she was a stupid bint and didn't matter so him. But he still cheated you know? I didn't take him back. He started to try to sweet talk me again and I just slapped him across the face and left."Kat finished her story of ,...maybe something happened last night at the party..?

"Woah what a prick" exclaimed Leah.

"Agreed" I chimed in hoping they didn't notice my doze off.

"Welcome back Sweet-tart we thought we lost you." Laughed Kat

"Damn I thought you wouldn't notice."

Kat and Leah just kept on laughing. Making my face flush bright red .

"Oh shut up" I said with a scowl and a beat red face.

"Wish me luck. Care of magical creatures awaits."

* * *

**I'll say it again but I think the chapter that I just wrote was frankly crap and well I lost my idea to continue this story. So I'm sorry and unless anyone says other wise I will not continue it.**

**Sorry,**

**-Ninja.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I really had no idea what to write and with school and all it was difficult to find time even to think about it. Now I have a couple weeks off until summer school DAMN YOU PARENTS. I passed math you see by well 53.7 % and well I though I was failing and doomed so I signed up for summer school. And now this is the part where I should say now I don't have to go. WELL I'M NOT SO LUCKKY. My parents are evil and want me to actually learn( le gasp) over the summer and retake it again. So as you can tell I am OUBER pissed. ANYWAYS I will try my best to update as much as I can.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V (Point of view)

"Oh goodness...

bugger...

damn...

Ah Bloody f-ing hell...

Stupid, stupid, stupid...

GAHHHH"

"Having trouble there Lucy?"

I jump at the sound of a voice and look up to see Charlie Weasley standing above me with a slight smirk on his lips. With the sun beaming over head and the rays raking threw his hair making his gorgeous long orange/red hair look slightly golden in the sun, with quite the wind swept look to it. His big muscular quidditch arms crossed over his well defined chest. WHOA WHOA where did this come from, get back to the question Lucy. Gosh I need to stop these ramblings.

"ummm...ahhh... n-no I don't." I stutter out. Damn I can't believe I just stuttered whats going on with me.

"You sure about that?" he says with a smirk, while bending down to my level quite close to me, not that I cared or anything,but to get a better look at the Rittlespore in front of me.

Charlie reaches out his hand to the Rittlespore and it quickly scurries onto his hand and up his arm.

I just turned and stared at him open mouthed.

How the bloody Merlin's baggy Y fronts does he do that! It's impossible defies the laws of nature, I've been trying to do that for the past HOUR and it takes him a freaking second. I mean I've herd rumors he is an absolute god at Care of Magical Creatures. I thought they would be slightly exaggerated at best but whoa... I guess not.

I let out a growl of frustration and cover my face with my hands as I lay back on the grass wishing this class was over.

"Hey, now" Charlie says quietly while I feel rough, calloused hands grab mine lightly pulling me up into a sitting position where my face is very, VERY close to Charlies. I notice this as Charlie says to me

"Hey don't worry I know your frustrated but it just takes practice you'll get it."

I let out a huff in reply "Please this is seventh year Care of Magical creatures; I have had tons of practice you would think I would have gotten the hang of this by now."

He lets out a laugh "Here" he slowly and cautiously takes the Rittlespore off his shoulder and puts it on my arm.

I freeze. Crap, crap what do I do again. Think Lucy think Crap, crap, crap. All I can do is look into it's eyes and that was probably the worst thing I could have done. It's black eyes narrow and it slithers its slimy purple tongue all over my arm the Rittlespore lets out a screechy hiss and it digs its claws in to my arm painfully as I let out a scream. As soon as the pain started it stopped as Charlie stroked one of its many tails relaxing it making it give a purr of delight and let go of my arm, quickly he puts the Rittlespore into its box as Professor Kettleburn and him come rushing back to me.

"Crap Lucy are you okay. I didn't think the Rittlespore would do that it seemed so calm and say... something." he says exasperatedly his face full of panic.

"Charlie calm down, now are you alright?" Asks Professor Kettleburn in a strong clear voice.

"DO I LOOK OKAY? THAT EVIL FREAKING RITTLESPORE DUG HIS CLAWS INTO MY SKIN AND OBVIOUSLY GOT SOME VENOM IN AND MY ARM IS FREAKING GREEN AND THE SIZE OF A BLOODY TREE!"

"Oh whoa... Your arm is huge." said Charlie ever so helpfully

"NO FREAKING SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"Sorry, sorry."

" take her up to the hospital wing. calm down you'll be fine."

Stupid Charlie freaking Weasley damn him putting the stupid Rittlespore on my arm. Bloody prat!

"Sorry I didn't mean any harm I was just trying to help you out."

The sound of his voice shook me out of my rambles of how he would look if I ever got the chance to hex his brains out. Bloody Weasley.

"Yeah well thanks to you this is what my arm looks like." Holding up my extremely green and swollen arm.

"Hey well maybe if you remembered what to do. The Rittlespore wouldn't have dug his claws into you. Just like I said before I was just trying to help you out."He said defensively

Argg damn him. I know he's right, all he was trying to do was help but I hate being wrong (did I mention that?). Also I can really hold a really good grudge. Example Hufflepuff Mary Ellen 3rd year got orange juice on the back of my sweater. Still to this very day she flinches when I happen to see her and glare.*sigh* Anyways I guess it's not his fault that I was stupid and forgot what to do... BUT STILL MY ARM IS FREAKING GREEN. Well here goes my some of my pride...

*Sigh* "Yeah I know okay.. just next time warn me before you help. I wasn't joking about how bad I am at Care of Magical Creatures."

He laughs and gives me a smile " yeah no kidding."

"Oh shut up you." I says with a slight smile.

And all he does is smile and wink.

I roll my eyes at him and blush. Could he possibly be flirting, with me?

Pshhh Nah.

Why would he be interested in me?

Once we reached the hospital wing Charlie opened the door and as soon as we stepped inside we here the piercing shill of Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"Oh goodness, Miss Lucy Field here already. Let me guess Care of Magical Creatures."

I blush "Uhh yeah" I say looking down. "We were feeding Rittlespores. "

Beside me I can here Charlie trying to muffle his laughter. I look up at him and give him a pretty scary, if I do say so myself, death glare. He instantly tries to stop his laughter. And says

"Come here often much."

"HA HA your soo funny."

"Thank you for bringing her up here you can go back to class now. pick a bed and I'll get you all fixed up.

"Bye Lucy. See you around" Charlie says with another wink as he walks toward the door.

"yeah yeah" I say with a hand wave, with the one that isn't green and laid down on one of the many hospital beds thinking: how embarrassing!

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you like it. And to let me know if you like it by reviewing! Everyone who reviews gets a virtual cake :) and the story updates faster.**

**-Ninja :)**


End file.
